


Extraño

by LazyGoblin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGoblin/pseuds/LazyGoblin
Summary: "Era extraño, esencialmente pues era un sentimiento por completo desconocido para sí, ¿Qué era? [...]". Drabble. Entrapdak.





	Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> No me he podido de aguantar, sorry not sorry, he aquí otro drabble para esta pareja, ¡Espero les guste!

Era extraño, esencialmente pues era un sentimiento por completo desconocido para sí, ¿Qué era? En verdad, le gustaría saber.

Mirada de reojo dio a la extraña mujer a su lado, trabajaba como siempre tan ensimismada en lo que hacía. En verdad, era extraño el cómo su corazón parecía dar un vuelco con el tan solo verle. Era aun más extraño el por alguna razón sentía que quería mostrarle algún afecto, el tocar su cabello, su rostro o incluso. . .

En cuanto Entrapta detuvo su actuar, levantara su casco y se volteara para al otro hablar, Hordak de inmediato volteo fingiendo que no había estado mirándole por más tiempo del que hubiera sido necesario y que en realidad había estado trabajando en lo que fuera que las dos piezas en sus manos podrían de hacer.

El emocionado hablar de la princesa acerca de que tal vez no mucho faltara para que todo terminara y que en el artefacto en que trabajaban tal vez pudiera de funcionar esta vez, no podía de no resultarle tierno a su manera.

. . .

¿Tierno? ¿Pero qué pensaba? La gente no era tierna, menos una princesa. Hordak la cabeza sacudió en lo que pocas palabras diera en respuesta, eso era bueno y pues. . . Agradecía su ayuda.

Entrapta sonrisa dio, su corazón otro vuelco dio ante tal visión, en lo que decía que no era nada pues eso era lo que hacían los compañeros de laboratorio después de todo.

Agradable le resultaba tal concepto, "compañeros de laboratorio", era algo tan nuevo como aquel sentimiento que le invadía cada vez que a la adversa veía, tan nuevo y tan extraño, pero no dejaba de ser algo agradable.

Ambos volvieron a su trabajo, después de todo no faltaba mucho para terminar.

Tal vez en un futuro Hordak podría de explorar de mejor manera aquel sentimiento tan extraño con Entrapta. Al menos eso esperaba.


End file.
